Chapter 8/04:23
Emily's scream can be heard from outside, alerting Mike (regardless if Emily survives or not). * If Emily survived in the mines, she will run back to the lodge to alert the others of the threat. The player then takes control of Chris as he asks about Emily and Matt's well-being, he can be confused or concerned about what happened. Later, Mike will run into the lodge, and can reassure Emily or ask where she is if Emily died in the mines. Soon after someone can be heard banging on the door, and Mike and Chris will investigate it cautiously. Chris can either let Mike handle the pistol or demand to have the pistol himself. Mike can hand it over to him or refuse if Chris hit Josh with the baseball bat before. The Stranger will push through the door and disarm whoever has the gun. He will then note the group is in danger and inform them about the Wendigos on the mountain. After remembering Josh is in the shed, Mike notifies that he ran out and left Josh when he heard screaming. Chris decides to go back for him with the accompaniment of the Stranger. Everyone else proceeds to take shelter in the basement. Ashley will follow Chris and the Stranger to close the door behind them. * If Chris didn't shoot her, she will kiss him and tell him to return safely. * If he tried to shoot her before, she won't say a word to Chris. While walking to the shed, the Stranger will tell Chris vital information about how to handle the Wendigos: how they don't like fire, how shotguns will only slow them down, how they only hunt at night, and how they can't see you if you're not moving. They will arrive at the shed only to see a broken stool with no Josh in sight. Chris insists to continue finding Josh, but the Stranger advises to return back to the lodge and to safety, due to the Wendigo nearby. While heading back, the Stranger will stop and tell Chris to not move. No matter if you pass the Don't Move segment or not, a Wendigo will spring out and swiftly decapitate the Stranger with its nails. Horrified, Chris then will run back to the lodge, turning back every few seconds to shoot the Wendigo that is pursuing him. If he fails to be quick enough, he will be decapitated. If he manages to successfuly pass each Quick Time Event, he will reach the lodge entrance, and depending on whether he chose to shoot Ashley or himself, or no one at all, will be let back inside, or she'll leave him locked out, as the Wendigo impales him through the neck with its fingers, and tears off his head, as she watches. Character Deaths The Stranger * Unavoidable, The Stranger will always be decapitated by the Wendigo while fleeing with Chris. Chris * If Chris is too slow to shoot the Wendigo away from him, he will be grabbed and decapitated. * If Chris tried to shoot Ashley earlier that night, Ashley will resent him for it and back away from the door, locking Chris outside to be decapitated by the Wendigo. Collectibles Totems *''Death Totem #4'' - Chris can find Death Totem #4 on the path to the shed, though this totem could have been found in Chapter 4. *''Loss Totem #3'' - Chris can find Loss Totem #3 near the shed, also could have been found in Chapter 4. Category:Chris's Segments Category:Segments Category:Fatal Segments